Forgotten Soul
by xflame
Summary: Sakura's family has been torn apart, her brother is on drugs and Sakura's friends have abandon her, on top of that she is in the state of depression.. The only thing keeping her alive is Syaoran Li
1. Home Alone

This is my first FanFiction so yeah!!! If you like it then thank you! if you dont then....o welll...not me problem! Anyway I would like ta thank my friend Terry (xdragon0180) Thank you for your help! Plz R&R afta!!  
Disclaimers: I do not own any thing of Clamp

"Toya," Sakura called out as she flung open the front door. "I'm home!" Her only answer was the silence in her house. _Weird_ she thought _Toya's usually home before me._ She had opened the door expecting to hear the blare of the TV or at least music blasting from Toya's room, but instead silence had greeted her this afternoon.

Walking cautiously into the kitchen, she looked around hoping for at least a note explaining why he was gone. _Oh well,_ _he's always gone these days, he's never home anymore...maybe he got a girlfriend or something, _she said to her self trying to convince her self. Sighing, she turned on the stove and started preparing dinner.

Two hours later Toya still hadn't come home. It wasn't like him to be this late out without calling back. Worried, Sakura reached for the phone when she was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Half-relieved and half-angry (at Toya of course) Sakura looked through the little window on there door. She was very surprised to see two policemen standing outside and they were also with another person....... TOYA!

Frantically, she threw the door opened. One of the policemen with a beefy body and a hairy mustache growled in a low voice "Is this you brother, ma'am?"

"Yes, OMG Toya, what happened?"

The growly beefy policemen held up a bag filled with white powder.

"Oh My God! Is that.......?"

"Yep" (the other policeman finally spoke)

"It's cocaine"

"We found him selling it to people"

Sakura's mind reeled; this was why he always had the extra cash, this was why he was always gone.

"We need to search your house Miss uh," the beefy police man continued

"Sakura, Miss Sakura"

"And do you two live here alone?"

"Yes, our parents (hiccup) died two years ago (hiccup)," a groggy voice spoke up.

They all turned to look at Toya. The policemen shrugged and walked into the house and started searching the living room while Sakura walked Toya up to his room and helped him to bed. "Go to bed Toya, you need a rest after what happened tonight" Sakura instructed softly.

"Okay"

Sakura turned to go when she heard Toya's voice through the darkness.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I started with the crack. I don't know what became of me..." his voice trailed off

"No, no it's alright" Sakura's voice was calm but her mind was whirling with thoughts: What was going to happen to Toya? Is he going to be okay? What will happen to me? What will my friends think?

Walking to her room she lied down on her bed and started crying silently. Why did it have to be Toya? She closed her eyes and for the millionth time of her life she wished her parents were alive. Tears ran down her face as she cried softly to her self to sleep.

Plz R&R Im sorry if this was too short for some people's likings! Anyways I might write the next chapter it'll be good anyways Thanks for reading!


	2. The Necklace Of Life

HALLOS EVERYONE!!

Xflame- Thank to everyone who reviewed!!

To Raven213 : Yes I realize that I spelt TOUYA wrong.... T-O-U-Y-A (must remember! --)

To xdragon0180 : I feel so happy that you read and reviewed mine!!! :D

To Illusion Dragon: Yes, I have finally updated!!

To Princess-emily-3000 : Thanks Emoo! Glad you liked it!

To DayLights Darkness: Glad you liked it!

To CCsluver4life : This chapter will sorta be a cliffy!

Ahhh yes! I forgot! Many of you kno what P.O.V stands for..but for those who don't it stands for Point Of View

Now! Onto the chapter:

Chapter 2 – The Necklace of Life

Sakura sighed unhappily as last night's words replayed in her head _"Yep It's Cocaine" _ That wasn't the worst part, later after they searched there house, they found a huge package of cocaine in his room. The police had decided to take him away. Sakura sighed again and shivered as the autumn wind blew around her.

"Sakura!!" 3 familiar voices shouted behind her. She turned and saw her three closest friends, Meilin, Tomoyo and Syaoran running to catch up to her. Syaoran had his arm around Tomoyo when they reached her. Sakura's heart felt as if it was going to rip in half. They had only started dating recently 2 months ago. (A/N: I know its disturbing to out Tomoyo and Syaoran together but w/e)

Sakura had and still did have a crush on Syaoran since they had met. One Valentine's Day, Syaoran had bought Sakura a beautiful necklace with a miniature crystal cherry blossom in the center. That was when Sakura confessed her feelings about Syaoran. Unfortunately Syaoran did not have the same feelings back for her. But still, ever since Sakura has worn the necklace, it was like having a part of Syaoran with her wherever she went. Whenever she was standing in the cold, the necklace made her feel like someone was holding her. If she was scared the necklace was like someone trying to shield her fears away. It was like the necklace of life for her.

Even now Sakura was clutching the necklace in her hand as she watched Tomoyo and Syaoran jokingly insult each other, actually you couldn't really tell if they were true to their word or if they really were joking.

Syaoran's P.O.V

Me and Tomoyo haven't been getting along very well anymore. I think we're on the edge of a break-up. But anyways, there is something wrong with Sakura. Yesterday her honey brown hair was bouncy and flowed with the wind, her green eyes shining and her voice was bubbling with happiness. Today it seemed as though her hair and the rest of her is being weighed down by some very large boulder. I'm very worried...I think I might actually have feelings for her now! Wait I can't think Like that! I've got Tomoyo....

Normal P.O.V

As the four of them chatted till the reached there school, Sakura's voice might have been in the conversation but her mind was still worried and insecure.

Suddenly she heard some muffled quarrelling in the background as she put her stuff away in her locker. She couldn't sound out what they were saying put the voices definantly sounded angry. She followed the sounds and was very surprised to see Tomoyo and Syaoran looking upset as they shot nasty comments at each other.

"You son of a bitch!"

"EXCUUUUUUUUSE ME? YOU'RE CALLING ME THAT AFTER YOU DITCH ME FIVE TIMES IN A ROW FOR YOUR FRIENDS?! IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?"

"Whatever! We are so over Tomoyo. Last time we argued I thought that would be it but this has about the gazillionth time we have. I'm sorry but we're-"

He stopped as he saw Sakura step peek out from behind the door

".....Over..." He finished quietly blushing as she entered the room. He wondered just how much she had heard of it.

Tomoyo was in tears by now as she gathered her stuff and rushed out of the room, not bothering to say sorry to Syaoran as she pushed him roughly into Sakura. Sakura blushed as Syaoran's warm body nearly fell on top of hers. Maybe this was a good time to tell him her gigantic crush.

"_Maybe, just maybe this was a nice turn in the misfortunes of her life... maybe she and Syaoran would accept my crush and like me back in the same way, maybe they would start dating and everything... Maybe just maybe"_ Sakura thought as she again felt her hand reach up to clutch the cherry-blossom necklace. It seemed almost to be pounding in her hand. She glanced at Syaoran and saw that he too, seemed to be red in fury and anger...

As Syaoran walked away with out saying bye she felt even more torn then before. She didn't want her friends to be like this. Right now Sakura was the on who needed the comfort and support. She felt so bad, where were her true friends when she needed them? _(SIGH) The pain could end with just the pull of a trigger..._ She thought sadly. Noticing she was still holding the necklace, she dropped and sighed again as it swung against her shirt. _I might not have my friends right now but at least I still have "my necklace of life" to keep me alive_


End file.
